ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjago Season 9: The final battle of the ninjas
Season 9 is the Final Season of the Series It has 2 Parts that will be the Final Episodes of Duration of 80 Minutes, After Darkchan Defeated the ninjas even Tentra to Train In case that more Villains Come until a new student arrives that Sensei Wu chose that it is Towin an Old Friend of the Infancy that later I betrayed to kai that a Time After the 2 Kai and Towin became rivals, a Month Later Darkchan Survive and Looks for Revenge with Kai and Towin Having Rivalries between the 2 thus they Become worse The Things, now that skylor is new Member of the Ninjas Team, Sensei Wu Must Make Kai and Towin get Fought So, Then Ninjago City is in Danger and Kai Says It Was Guilty of Why It Was It From Beginning And Since then Kai Must Do for his Friend to sacrifice and to put the jewel of the power to the Rock and Now that Darkchan was Derrated, kai with the Jewel of the Power made that Out has Place where the First Master of the Spinjitzu where kai Now I Know it And the First Master of the Spinjitzu said to him Kai who did what he did to his Friend and his Family the First Master of the Spinjitzu Said ha Kai He knows that Kai is a Great Fire Master who named kai as the First Master of the Spinjitzu Because He knows that Kai and Lloyd were chosen in the same way. He knows that Kai was The First Spinjitzu Master and Lloyd was the Green Ninja and not Morro, Then TheFirst Master of the Spinjitzu Said that there is Kai Can Return When He Can Return There That Place and Kai He returned the Earth with his Friends now He returned with the Costume of the Master After Kai pardoned Towin for all that He did in his Life Previous and Since Then the 2 Kai and Towin Hugged and became Best Friends Forever and All ninjago returned to normality and the Villains already chose the Paths to be Good and not Bad. Voice cast * Vincent Tong as Kai, It is the protagonist of the series, has encountered Towing an Old Friend of childhood a Time After the 18 Years 2 They had rivalries that had problems between the 2 until the 2 kai and Towin became Best Friends Forever * Lee Tockar as Towin, It is the protagonist of the series, Towin It was the Kai's Best Friend since Childhood but a Time Later he reunited with Kai who Mentioned that At 18 Years Kai and Towin Had Fights That Squeak That Destroyed Friendship until at the end of the Series they Apologized and They Returned Best friends forever. * Michael Adamthwaite as Jay, It is the protagonist of the series. * Brent Miller as Zane, It is the protagonist of the series. * Kirby Morrow as Cole, * Jillian Michaels as Lloyd, * Heather Doerksen as Skylor, It is the protagonist of the series, * Kelly Metzger as Nya,Is the Protagonist of the Series and a Ninja Water Master who in the end is not only Convived in Kai's Little Sister but as New Student. * Paul Dobson as Sensei Wu, It is the protagonist of the series. * Mark Oliver as The First Spinjitzu Master, It appears only at the end of the Second Part of the Final Episode that Kai met when he arrived at the Place of the First Master of Spinjitzu who said that Kai was well. What he did, his friend and his family defended what he wanted and he said that Kai Knows that Kai was the First Master of the Spinjitzu and lloyd was the Green Ninja and not Morro in that then the First Master of the Spinjitzu Nai has Kai as the new First Master of the Spinjitzu with new Suit. * Lee Tockar as Cyrus Borg, * Jennifer Hayward as Pixal, * Michael Dobson as Pythor, * Alan Marriott as Dareth, * Kathleen Barr as Misako, * Brian Dobson as Ronin, * Colin Murdock as Ed, * Jillian Michaels as Edna, * Andrew Francis as Darkchan, The main antagonist of the series. Category:Ninjago Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:Seasons Category:Season Finale Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows